New Year's Surprise
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: One shot New Year's story for RatedrKjErIcHo. Joy is still trying to get over a break up when she agrees to spend New Year's in Las Vegas with her sister. But her sister has a surprise for her. Will it be something Joy will enjoy?


This is a New Year's one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Hope you and everyone else likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Joy Miller looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She hadn't wanted to go out for New Year's but she couldn't say no to her sister, Glory. She wanted to stay home and not think about how the year before she and Mike had been happy and in love. And then just like that, he told her he was in love with Maryse and Joy was heartbroken. It had been a horrible Valentine's Day.

She finished putting on her make up and headed out of the hotel. She could have stayed with Glory and her boyfriend but she just wanted to be alone. She always liked Vegas and she saw more of it now that Glory lived with Dean. She drove the short distance to the house that Glory shared with her boyfriend and knocked on the door.

"About time you got here. I need you to help me." Glory said when she opened the door.

"Well hello to you too." Joy laughed. "What did you need help with? It seems you have everything taken care of." She looked around the house that was decorated in silver and gold for New Year's.

"I need you to keep Dean's friend, Nick company." She replied. "He's visiting."

"I don't want to be set up."

"What set up?" Glory laughed. "Dean doesn't want me to set any of his friends up."

"Just keeping him company?"

"Yes." Glory smiled as Nick and Dean walked into the room. "And this is him. Nick, this is my sister, Joy."

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"You too." She replied.

"Well, you two get to know each other and we will get some drinks." Glory said as she took Dean's hand and they headed into the kitchen.

Nick looked at Joy. "You know this is a set up right?"

"Yep." Joy laughed. "Is Dean involved?"

"Oh I think he is."

"Sex agreement." Joy replied. "I'm sure he agreed after sex."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "I don't doubt it." He replied. He looked at her in the sleeveless black dress. She really was a beautiful girl.

The party was soon in full swing and Joy couldn't help but be glad that she came. Nick was nice and she was enjoying the time with him. They had danced a few times and enjoyed some champagne.

"Almost midnight." Glory said with a smile. She motioned for Dean to put their plan in the works.

"Nick, can I speak to you?" Dean said walking up to them.

"Sure." Nick said following him to the guest bedroom. He barely had time to react when Dean pushed him inside. He was shocked to see Joy in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister pushed me in. What about you?"

"Dean pushed me in." He said with a laugh. "Set up?"

"Set up." She smiled. "What did they think was going to happen?"

"I don't know." He laughed as they heard the countdown. He stepped closer to her as the countdown was almost at one. "Happy New Year." He said when they got to one. He leaned in and kissed her.

Joy didn't know what came over her and she kissed him back passionately. She felt his hands on the zipper of her dress and she heard him unzip it. It fell to floor as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. It joined her dress on the floor as he moved them over to the bed. He laid her down on it and finished getting undressed. He kissed her lips again and slowly started making his way down her body. He kissed her shoulders and then collar bone. He undid her bra and threw it to the floor as well.

He wasted no time in helping her get undressed. Once she was, he kissed his way down her body. He stopped at her breasts and brought each one into his mouth before moving on. He placed kissed on her stomach and then her most intimate place. She moaned as he did.

"Oh my god," She moaned.

He smiled against her as he continued. Once he had her close to the edge, he pulled away and placed himself at her. He kissed her as he slid inside her.

He moved in and out of her slowly at first and then increased his pace. He felt her hands run up and down his back as he did and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Harder." She moaned out as he continued.

He increased his pace as they made love passionately. He felt them both getting close and he leaned down and kissed her as they came together. He continued to thrust into her as they rode out the passion together. He kissed her once again before pulling out.

"Well, that was a great way to bring in the New Year." She said as they laid there.

He laughed and kissed her. "Yes, it was and hopefully we will have many more nights like it."

"Already?" She asked.

"Well, I think we can get to know each other more but I like you."

"I like you too." She replied. She kissed him this time and rested her head on his chest. They could talk about everything later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the closeness of being with him. It was something she hadn't felt since Mike. And she honestly couldn't wait to know more about Nick.

Please Review!


End file.
